


As hot as coffee

by plikki



Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Morning Sex, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette wants coffee, while Adrien wants Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635868
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	As hot as coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlynmiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlynmiro/gifts).



> Here is evidence number whatever that I shouldn't look at prompts because I'm tempted too easily. The moment I saw coffee, I knew I had to write this. Marlyn, I'm waiting for my cookie!

Marinette yawned as she walked around the kitchen and Adrien smiled fondly at her in spite of his impatience. He hadn’t expected to be here, as the early morning light filtered through the windows and slowly brightened the room. He’d just reached for Marinette in a half-asleep state, wanting to lose himself in her in slow, lazy, sweet love making. It had happened before but it turned out today was not his lucky day.

His wife had insisted on having coffee first. He knew how much she needed the fragrant drink in order to function, especially when she’d had a late night. But he hadn’t planned on making her do any hard work, not at all, what he’d envisioned had been quite different. However, she’d been adamant.

So here he was now, watching as she prepared her coffee, trying not to grumble at the chill that ran through him in spite of the warm morning. He’d been firm that he wasn’t putting clothes on, this would definitely defeat the purpose, so as he stood there only in his boxers he couldn’t wait to have her in his arms and soak up her warmth.

He’d already been fully awake, after the rude interruption of his morning activities. But when he saw Marinette reach up for the coffee in the cupboard, he felt it with renewed vigour. She was wearing only an old T-shirt of his and when she reached, it rode up her hips, giving him a tantalising glimpse of the panties underneath. Ok, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, he could enjoy it.

His eyes followed her movements as she scooped coffee into the French press. He knew how she loved her coffee - hot but not scorching, with just a small spoon of brown sugar and a drop of milk. Normally, he’d even make it for her, but he had other things on his mind now and she’d been the one to insist.

The water on the stove was close to boiling, he could tell by the sound of it, so she went to fetch it, poured it over the coffee and put the lid on the press for a few minutes. She turned around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and smiled apologetically at him. 

“Not long now,” she said, fighting another yawn. 

Then she went to the fridge and opened it. His eyes had already been trained on her, fingers itching to trace her curves and touch all the sweet spots, but when she bent over to take the milk, he nearly choked on his spit. He was sure she didn’t need to bend that much, pushing her butt high in the air and exactly in his direction. It was a clear provocation on her part, but he didn’t even have it in him to feel mad, because he could feel his mouth water as the sight of the supple flesh. He wanted to grab her hips and thrust deep inside of her, as deep as he could. 

His daydream was rudely interrupted when she shut the fridge, shooting him a look. He felt really exposed, standing there in just his boxers with no way to hide his, hm, reaction, but she’d asked for it so she’d have to deal with it. 

Marinette walked slowly, deliberately slowly, to the counter, taking a mug out of the cupboard. He noticed with glee that it wasn’t the giant mug she preferred usually but a smaller one. There was hope that his torture would end soon!

She took the sugar out and then finally poured the coffee in the mug. She added the sugar and stirred. He was surprised when she lifted the spoon to her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick the drop of coffee there. It wasn’t an accident, he thought as he felt desire shoot through him, because she glanced at him over her shoulder, making the innocent enough gesture take on a whole new meaning. She sucked lightly on the spoon and for a second he was afraid he’d snap. 

Then she turned around and poured some milk in the mug, giving him a breather. Of course she then took the same journey to the fridge and when she bent down again, he almost groaned, moving to grip the counter with his hands. 

“Done?” He asked through gritted teeth. She smiled at him, looking almost all too innocent, but he knew better. She was deliberately riling him up. 

“Almost,” she said as she went to pick up her mug. She took a sip of coffee, closing her eyes and _moaning._ She outright moaned, Adrien couldn't believe his ears! She loved coffee, yes, but the sinful sound that escaped her throat made him growl. He was the only one who elicited such a reaction from her and he didn’t want to be replaced! For a second he was afraid he’d gone mad, because he was jealous of the freaking coffee! But then he shook his head and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He moved behind her slowly, as she continued to take small sips of coffee and hum appreciatively. His arms slipped around her and pulled her to him.

“Getting impatient?” she said after she swallowed.

“Nope, just felt a little chilly,” he said, before his lips fell to her sliver of skin at the back of her neck. He pushed the hair there away with his nose, before his mouth latched onto the warm skin. She arched into his touch and he heard the warning without her needing to say it, so he switched to peppering small kisses there.

“You know, I can feel exactly how impatient you are,” she said after another mouthful of coffee. Her tone was playful and when her hips shifted, it was intentional and made him growl again. She knew what she was doing to him. 

His hands fell to her hips and slowly pushed the edges of the T-shirt up. She jumped a little and laughed when his fingers touched the soft skin on her belly. It wasn’t a provocative movement, he just drew small circles around her belly button, while his finger brushed the seam of her panties, teasing just a little. He heard her swallow, but it wasn’t the coffee this time. It was a more tortuous sound that had to do with his ministrations. He smiled against her neck. Yes, two could play this game.

He splayed his hand on her belly and pressed her flush to him. This time the whimper he heard was entirely due to him, he was back in the game. She took a few more sips of coffee before the mug rattled on the counter, while he moved lazily against her. 

When she turned around and brought his head down for a kiss, it was clear she’d had enough as well. She tasted of coffee, her lips warm and sweet from the beverage. He was on a mission to hunt down every vestige of flavour in her mouth and she complied, her tongue sliding against his. His hands moved to her butt, cupping it before starting to drag the T-shirt up her body.

“Bed?” she panted into his mouth.

“It’s too far,” he mumbled, separating from her just to take the garment off. When his fingers pushed her panties down and found their way between her legs, she gasped. She was so wet already, there was no doubt in his mind that she’d imagined exactly what she wanted while making her coffee. He slipped a finger inside of her, making her clutch his arms and bite his lip. He moved to add a second one, but she pushed his hand away.

“Stop teasing me,” she said, reaching into his boxers. When her warm hand wrapped around him, he hissed. Well, it was clear that the slow love making he’d envisioned earlier was no longer on the table, so he might as well make the best of what he was offered.

He got rid of his boxers and her panties and then kissed Marinette again, pressing her naked body to his. She yelped when he cupped her butt and lifted her on the counter. It was just the perfect height for him to nestle between her legs and slowly push into her. He had no idea why they hadn’t tried their kitchen earlier since it offered such amenities. 

Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him closer, making both of them moan. He paused for a second, his forehead against hers. Her eyes were wide open and bright with desire, no trace of sleepiness in them. Maybe waiting for the coffee had been worth it after all.

“I love you,” she breathed. 

“I love you more,” he said, before his lips claimed hers and he moved his hips. She felt so hot, so wet and so tight in this position that he felt dizzy. Her fingers snaked into his hair, tugging on it when he moved her to the very edge of the counter and sank as deep into her as he could. He moved faster, their kisses turning sloppy as their breathing became erratic. 

He felt her rub against him every time their bodies met again, until she tensed and moaned loudly. He didn’t have much time to feel the satisfaction from her release, because he could feel his own approach. He almost lifted her off the counter in an attempt to bring her closer and feel more of her. Then he groaned, his movements gradually slowing down. 

They stood there for a few seconds, holding onto each other as their breathing returned to normal. 

“No longer mad about waiting?” Marinette teased him after kissing his neck softly.

“Not at all. In fact, we can do this every time and see how much of the coffee you leave behind,” he quipped, looking at the liquid in the mug over her shoulder.

“It’s not that much. I just got impatient,” she pouted.

“Just the way I love you,” he said with another kiss. 

“Shower?” She suggested when he pulled away and let her slide to the ground. 

“Oh yes, sounds like heaven.” 

“And then you can have coffee as well.” 

“Coffee is my new favourite thing,” he admitted as they walked towards the bathroom and her laughter echoed in the hall. 


End file.
